dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Hayashi of Minecraftia
) |coronation=March 26, 2005 |predecessor=King Soujirou of Minecraftia |successor= |regent= |born=May 28, 1983 (age ) Grand Palace of Horudika |died= |fate= |burial= |spouse(s)=Toujou Hiroshige (m. 2005) |issue=Crown Prince Tetsuo Princess Kotori of Minecraftia |full_name=Hayashi Chinatsu-Hiroshige |era_name_and_date(s)=Queen Hayashi Era (2005 - present) |regnal_name= |posthumous_name= |temple_name= |house_type= |house_name= |parent(s)=King Soujirou (father) Queen Consort Hatake (mother) |religion=Shinto |occupation= }}Queen Hayashi has been queen of Minecraftia since January 9, 2005. She ascended the throne when her father was formally impeached on January 9, 2005, and has held the spot ever since. She was the second youngest person in the Minecraftian Royal Family to assume the throne, at the age of 21 just a month away from her father's ascension. In addition to her royalty status, Hayashi is also a professional gamer, having been introduced to video games at the young age of five and began entering tournaments in high school. Titles and Styles *May 28, 1983 - January 9, 2005: Her Highness the Crown Princess *January 9, 2005 - March 26, 2005: Her Majesty the Crown Princess *March 26, 2005 – present: Her Majesty the Queen Life Early years Hayashi was born on May 28, 1983, as the only child to King Soujirou and Queen Consort Hatake. Because of her father's status as king, she immediately became crown princess upon birth. However, when she was only five months old, her mother was assassinated by Soviet spies. Because her father could not raise her on his own, she was sent to live with her paternal aunt and her older cousin Princess Yui. Hayashi was first introduced to gaming at the age of five when she played Super Mario Bros. on a Famicom. Throughout her childhood and teenage years, she played games extensively and began competing in tournaments in 1995 when she played Tekken in arcades. During her high school years, she met Toujou Hiroshige at a banquet, who was a student in Edogawa, Tokyo. She became so fascinated with him that she made several trips to visit him. They began dating shortly thereafter, with Hiroshige always going to royal dances with her. Life as Queen Hayashi became queen when her father was formally impeached on January 9, 2005, but did not receive the queen title until she was married on March 26, 2005. She had proposed to Hiroshige in September 2004, making Hayashi the first member of the Minecraftian Royal Family to marry a foreigner, with Hiroshige being the first foreign consort of the Minecraftian Monarchy. In March of the following year, she gave birth to a son and her first child, Crown Prince Tetsuo. She was the second queen of Minecraftia to have given birth to the heir apparent, after Queen Marisa when she gave birth to Crown Prince Kichou in 1704. In late 2008, King Toujou and Queen Hayashi were expecting their second child, which she successfully gave birth to in the summer of 2009, that being Princess Kotori. Issue Category:1983 Category:1983 births Category:Minecraftia Category:1980s Category:1980s births Category:Living people